Aqueous polyolefin-based wax emulsions are generally used in a wide array of fields as ink, adhesive, aqueous coating material, floor polish, fiber processing agent, paper processing agent, mold releasing agent, and the like, either alone or in combination with other resin emulsions.
The aqueous polyolefin wax emulsion is produced by methods such as a method of mechanical pulverization, a method of blasting and pulverizing under high pressure, a method of spraying from a pore, a method in which wax is dissolved in a solvent, which is then emulsified by a high pressure homogenizer, and the solvent is removed, a method in which wax is heated to not less than its melting point, which is then emulsified by a high pressure homogenizer, and the like.
However, the methods as listed above require special equipment, or a step of removing solvents, and thus they are not useful in industrial applications.
Accordingly, methods of producing an aqueous resin composition that contains a surfactant conventionally have been proposed as easy and convenient methods of producing emulsions (see Patent Documents 1 and 2)
However, aqueous resin compositions obtained by these conventional production methods contain surfactants, and thus have the problem that the aqueous resin compositions after dried do not realize their expected properties such as water-resistance.    Patent Document 1: JP 2001-253946A    Patent Document 2: JP 2002-69302A